


somebody's telling me to wake up

by alstroemerian



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Colin being sarcastic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstroemerian/pseuds/alstroemerian
Summary: Stefan frees himself from the loop, without realizing it.This is what happens next.Or, How Stefan Learned to Love the Timeline





	somebody's telling me to wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it, and let me know if you want more. Comments are always greatly appreciated.

When Stefan wakes up, he knows something is different. Like something big has happened and yet everything is still the same. He still has Frosties for breakfast, he still writes Bandersnatch in his room, he still fights with his dad. Even though he remembers doing these things, he remembers how the story is supposed to end, he has the weird feeling that he can change it.

As he follows Colin home, he stops and looks at his hands. They don’t shake. He flexes them and they move on command. There’s no reason for it, but it makes him feel better anyway.

It feels like his own choice when he grabs Colin’s jacket.

“Seems you’re back in control then.”

Colin still takes Stefan home. Stefan is not afraid. He’s not afraid to sit down and look Colin in the eyes, blowing smoke in his face when Colin offers the joint.

Colin’s right eyebrow quirks, just for a split second and Stefan smiles when he remembers again. It’s always been a tell.

“A little confident we are.”

There’s no Kit in this timeline, no family to worry about screwing up, so Stefan makes a choice, maybe the best one he’s ever made.

He kisses Colin first.

\----

They don’t make it to the bed, ending up on the floor  next to it. Stefan attacks Colin’s neck with stinging bites and soothing them with kisses, while Colin pulls of Stefan's clothing and throws it somewhere in the corner of the room. His fingers roam everywhere and his mouth follows, leaving hickies at his neck and down his chest and finally between his thighs, smirking when Stefan squirms.

Then Colin asks him a question.

 “What do you want?”

Stefan grins, because from now on that’s his choice. He knows what he wants and now he can take it.

He pulls Colin back up into another kiss.

"Everything."


End file.
